


I is for Indian Food

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dinner, Drabble, F/M, Free Range Rude, Indian Cuisine, Take the Vegetarian Option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Indian food?" Bedelia regarded him coolly. "That's a little outside of your usual palate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Indian Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



"Indian food?" Bedelia regarded him coolly. "That's a little outside of your usual palate."

"That's true, but they have a wide range of excellent vegetarian dishes, which I hoped you would appreciate."

"The saag paneer is delicious, but what about your main course?"

"Kheema, made into kebabs, served with handmade naan and tamarind chutney."

"Mmhmmm – so what was this victim like, that you had to spice them so heavily to make them edible?"

Hannibal smiled, taking a sip of wine. "Wrong question. You should be asking what they did, that they deserved to be ground up and set on fire."


End file.
